Realising
by Strawberries and Spinach
Summary: A songfic about how Molly deals with life after Chase and Maya get married. Molly/Chase Molly/Gill


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. I do not own the song Someone like you**

_I heard that you're settled down_  
><em>That you found a girl and you're married now<em>  
><em>I heard that your dreams came true<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<em>

I watched as Maya walked down the aisle to Chase. He had a smile on his face that reminded me of the times we had together. It seems like only yesterday we where sitting under the tree by the pond saying that it would last for ever. I thought I was the only girl for you. I guess I was wrong.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me, it isn't over<em>

I walked into the inn hopeing you would see me and realise that I still loved you. I sat down at the table and watched as they talked and laughed in the kitchen. I wish that was me. I wish I knew what I did wrong.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

I sat at the bar.

"You can't live like this."Kathy said handing me a drink.

"Not a moment goes by that I don't think about him."I said, my eyes burned from all the crying.

"You have to realise that you have to find someone else. Someone better."She said

"He was perfect for me."I said taking a drink.

"Then why did he give you up?"She asked. I looked up at her and saw that she just wanted me to be happy.

_You know how the time flies_  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<em>  
><em>We were born and raised in a summer haze<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>

We used to walk down the street and talk about how our lives where nothing with out the other. I wonder how happy he is now. I wonder if Maya is making him happier than I ever could or if he was wrong.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me, it isn't over yet<em>

I walked to Candace's house to see her baby girl. As I reached for the door I heard a laugh coming from the river. I walked over to the water mill. I saw Chase standing next to her. His arm around her waist. He kissed her head. as they turned around our eyes met. I saw no sign of regret in his eyes, insted I saw pitty. He felt bad for me, yet he loved her more. To him it was over long ago.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<em>

"Kathy, I'm sorry I should have listened to you in the first place."I said sitting down at the bar.

"I told you. He is nothing. You deserve better."She said handing me a plate of food.

"I've realised that I've been wasting the past year of my life for someone that never could return the feelings I felt for him."I said

"I'm glad you've moved on."She said smiling.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_  
><em>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

As I walked in the inn I saw Chase. There was no feeling of sadness, only regret because of the past year I've been crying over him.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

I started to live healther and work harder after I was fully over him. My farm was thriving, I was able to get a part-time job at the town hall for a bit of extra money. I soon fell in love. Every time Gill held my hand I felt a comfort I never felt with Chase. I knew he would love me as much as I loved him. I knew he would always be there.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

I walked down the aisle. I cried when I saw his face. The whole island was there, but wouldn't have cared if only one person would have showed up all I cared was that I was about to marry the man of my dreams. I finnaly knew it was over.

**Please Review! I had to write this! I love this song sooooooo much! I really hope you liked it! **


End file.
